Double love
by SangoBlueTohruKaoruRaven
Summary: Author Note: Miroku and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have the cursed rosaries around there necks.Inuyasha and Sesshomaru made a truce. SanXInu SessyXKago. The party is starting.
1. 1

**Chapter 1: The Party**

**Part 1**

Kagome: Bye, Sango! See you soon!

Sango: Where are you going?

Kagome: Home!

Sango: Oh, but why? Do you have more of those tests to study for?

Kagome: No, I don't have any tests. But I have a party to go to.

Sango: That sounds fun.

Kagome: Yeah! Hey, do you want to come with me?

Sango: Sure, but what about Inuyasha?

Kagome: Don't worry I'll talk to him.

Sango: Okay, but what are you going to tell him.

Kagome: Don't worry, I have my ways and when he tells you that your going to a party act surprised.

Sango: Okay. Bye, Kagome.

Kagome: Bye, Sango.

Kagome turned and headed to the well. After a few minutes she got there. Inuyasha was standing in front of the well blocking her way.

Kagome: Inuyasha I don't have time for this.

Inuyasha: You can go when you tell me where you are going.

Kagome: Okay, if you really want to know. I'm going to take a test tomorrow and the next day my friends are throwing me a get well party.

Inuyasha: Can ... I... come to ... the party?

Kagome: Inuyasha you know you can't. How are we going to explain you to my friends?

Inuyasha: But Kagome, it'll be a new moon.

Kagome: Well, okay. But you have to come though the back door.

Inuyasha: Fine. See you then Kagome.

Kagome: Okay, but could you bring Sango and Miroku. And have Kaede watch after Shippou and Kirrara.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes

Inuyasha: Yes, Kagome.

Kagome threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. He hesitated a few moments before putting his arms around her waist. She gave him a peck on the cheek before turning and jumping into the well to her time. He let himself smile before turning and heading to Kaede's hut to tell the others about the party.

Back to Kagome's Time

Kagome was heading to the door of her shrine when her brother came running out.

Souta: Kagome! Your back! Yeah!

Kagome: Hello Souta. I missed you too. Where is mom and grandpa?

Souta: They went to one of mom's friends for a couple of minutes. They said they will be back to see you and pick me up.

Kagome: Pick you up for what?

Souta: We're going to someone's house. But we'll be back in 3 weeks. I think the lady is one of moms best friends and is about to have her forth baby.

Kagome: Oh. Okay.

They started to head inside

Souta: Kagome can you play a game with me?

Kagome: Souta I'm really sorry but I have to study for a test.

Souta: But Kagome, just one game you have all day to study.

Kagome: Fine, But only one game then I have to study. So Souta what game do you what to play.

Back to Inuyasha's Time

It was starting to cool down outside but not much. (It was 75 degrees out.) Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were in the hunt relaxing. Kaede, Shippou, and Kirrara were outside. Sango notice it was almost the new moon.

Sango: Inuyasha I think we should be heading to the well.

Inuyasha looked up at the moon.

Inuyasha: I think your right Sango. Miroku snap out of it.

Miroku who was meditating snapped out of it

Miroku: Is it time to go, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Yes, so lets get going.

Miroku: Sorry, Inuyasha, I can't go I must help Kaede with the villages.

Inuyasha: Whatever.

They all stood up and headed out the door. No one talked on the way to the well. Inuyasha only had one jewel shard with him, so he turned to the others.

Inuyasha: Okay, Sango come here.

Sango: Why?

Inuyasha: I have to carry you though the well.

Sango: Why?

Inuyasha: Because for you or anyone else to go though the well you have to be touching me, or Kagome.

Sango: Oh.

She walked over to Inuyasha and he picked he up bridal style. Inuyasha jumped though the well with Sango in his arms. As Inuyasha land on the ground he put Sango down to stand on her own. They started to head for Kagome's house. When they got to the back door Sango reached for the door handle but was beat to it by Kagome. She grabbed them by the arms and pulled them through the crowd, to her room up stairs.

Kagome: Sango stay here and pick something of mine to wear for the party. Inuyasha and Miroku come with me. I'll take you to Souta's room. I got some things... Where is Miroku?

Sango: He stayed behind in our time.

Inuyasha: He is helping Kaede.

Kagome: Oh, well. Inuyasha I'll take you to Souta's room. You can get dressed there.

Inuyasha: Okay.

Sango: Uh... Kagome, can you help me?

Kagome smiled.

Kagome: Don't worry Sango. I'll be back to help you after I show Inuyasha where Souta's room is.

Sango smiled a bit.

Sango: Okay, Kagome, I'll wait here.

Kagome took Inuyasha down the hall and made a left. She stopped in front of his room and opened the door.

Kagome: Okay here we are. Souta isn't here right now so I told a friend to help you.

Inuyasha: Okay, Kagome.

Kagome: Don't worry, he knows that you are a hanyou so he won't be scared of you.

Inuyasha: Oh.

Inuyasha looked at the floor to hide his blush.

Kagome: When you are done getting dressed you can wait here for us. Oh, and his name is Hojo.

With that said Kagome turned on here heels and ran to her room. When Kagome got to her room she closed the door with a lock and ran straight to the closet. She was humming while looking for Sango to wear.

Kagome: Here Sango. Why don't you put this on.

She handed the outfit to Sango who took it and went to the bathroom to change. Kagome picked out and put on the same out fit but in purple (Sango was wearing blue.) A little while later they stood infront of the mirror. They had the same outfit (spaghetti strap tank top with a skirt that went to their ankles and had a split on one side that went up to half way between their waist and knee), they had the same shoes (black sneakers), and the same hair style (put up in a bun with strands of hair coming out of it.) They looked like twins.

Kagome: Wow. You look wonderful, Sango, wait till the boys see you.

Sango: (Blushes) Hey! Wait a minute. Did you say boy(s) as in more than one.

Kagome: Yeah. There will tons of boys at the party. And then we have Inuyasha and a friend of mine that is helping him get dressed.

Sango: Oh, Kagome? Do you still like Inuyasha?

Kagome: No, to tell you the truth... I sort of like... Sesshomaru. What about you? Do you still like Miroku?

Sango: Well, since you told the truth I guess I can tell you. I sort of... like... Inuyasha.

Kagome: Wow. I would never have guessed.

Sango: Well, I guess we better get going. You know Inuyasha won't wait forever.

Kagome: (laughs) I know.

They went down the hall and met up with boys. The boys where speechless at how, beautiful, the girls looked. There were only two words to describe them and that was absolutely stunning. The girls started to giggle at the boys who had there mouths wide open and were drooling.


	2. 2

Chapter 2: The Party Part 2

The girls were giggling and whispering mostly because the boys looked really, really, really hot. Their hair was down. They had black tank tops and pants. And they had shirts that were open. (Hojo had a purple one and Inuyasha had a blue one. So that they matched the girls)  
They started to head down the stairs, in groups of two. Kagome and Sango went first, then Inuyasha and Hojo. Kagome whispered something to Sango, who giggled and turn to Inuyasha.

Sango: Hey Inuyasha, why do you do some karaoke for us?

Inuyasha: (Blushed) I don't have a nice singing voice.

Sango: Oh come, on Inuyasha you have an awesome singing voice. Please, please.

Kagome and Hojo smiled at how hard Sango was trying to get him up there. Inuyasha finally gave up

Inuyasha: Okay, I'll sing.

Sango drew him into an embrace .

Sango: Thank you, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pulled out of her embrace.

Inuyasha: But what do I sing?  
Kagome: (smiled) I know one.

A few minutes later Inuyasha was on the stage (the café table) he started to sing.

**Song: How Can I Not Love You**

Cannot touch, Cannot hold, Cannot be together Cannot love, Cannot kiss, Cannot have each other Must be strong and we must let go Cannot say what our hearts must know

Chorus:  
How can I not love you What do I tell my heart When do I not want you here in my arms How does one waltz away From all of the memories How do I not miss you when you are gone

Cannot dream, Cannot share sweet and tender moments Cannot feel how we feel, Must pretend it's over Must be brave and we must go on, Must not say What we've known all along

Chorus:  
How can I not love you What do I tell my heart When do I not want you here in my arms How does one waltz away From all of the memories How do I not miss you when you are gone

How can I not love you

Bridge:  
Must be brave and we must be strong Cannot say what we've known all along

Chorus:  
How can I not love you What do I tell my heart When do I not want you here in my arms How does one waltz away From all of the memories How do I not miss you when you are gone

How can I not love you When you are gone

The whole time Inuyasha kept his eyes mostly on Sango (who was blushing and smiling.) When Inuyasha finished the four of them sat on the sofa to rest a bit.

Inuyasha: Sango would you like to dance with me.

Sango almost fell over from shock.

Sango: Sure, Inuyasha. Hey Hojo why don't you ask Kagome.

Hojo turned to Kagome.

Hojo: Kagome would you like to dance with me?

He was prepared for a no so guess how shocked he was when she said yes. The boys led the girls to the dance floor. The song that was playing was: Bump, Bump, Bump

p diddy  
We sending this out to all the ladies all over the world All the ladies all over the world All my sexy mamas come on Come on a come on now As we proceed to give you what you need You kno i like it when your body goes

b2k  
Bump bump bump

p diddy  
Bad boy, b2k, yo o, talk to em player

omari  
I like your lil sexy style I love it when you getting wil' (uh, i see you)  
Girl in the club wit me (come over her let me talk to you for a minute, yeah I wanna tell you something)  
Girl you need to be in magazines Wit a crown on your head cause you's a ghetto queen Like bling bling bling (uh come on, you fine girl)  
The way you shakin that sexy (oh)  
Body Shaped like an hour glass (ow)  
Can we spend some time (yeah, lets do it ya'll)  
I wanna get you to myself You and me and nobody else Yo do the things we do Baby there is something that i need from you (uh, come on, check it out)

chorus  
Baby turn around,  
And let me see that sexy body go Bump bump bump (yeah)  
That is all i want to see,  
Baby show me (come on)  
Baby turn around,  
And let me see that sexy body go (yeah)  
Bump bump bump The way you throwin that thing at me (uh yeah)  
I can take it

2nd verse  
Come on Girl why you teasin me You gonna have to stop pleasin me (stop teasin me, i want you)  
While we're on this floor You takin it round and round I love the way you put it down You makin me scream for more (oh, gimme more, let s go, don't stop come on)  
Put your 2way next to mine Baby hit me anytime Baby you and me behind close doors (oohh)  
You about to be my main squeeze Take trips, cop shiny things Girl just come wit me Come on lets go and do the damn thang

chorus  
Baby turn around,  
And let me see that sexy body go Bump bump bump That is all i want to see,  
Baby show me Baby turn around,  
And let me see that sexy body go Bump bump bump The way you throwin that thing at me I can take it

p diddy  
(yeah, its bad boy baby, check this out They call me diddy)  
Uh dance for nothin mami Plans for take a mami Get on the floor Make it bump more Shake it mami Lets ride Im your clyde You can be my bonnie See you type for me Mami so right for me Man she can move it Love when she dance to the music Make me wanna stand like a pool stick Hands is the smoothest just a simple touch make me lose it Girl, that's enough Stop moving Bump that I pump that Girl bring it to me Bump that I want that Girl sing it wit me like Du du du du duda du du du Du du du du duda du du du So lets do it again mami You and a friend mami Money aint a thing mami What i gotta spend mami Put up you hands for me That's how you dance for me Shake it like you can hunni Take it from your man mami

Baby turn around,  
And let me see that sexy body go (oooo)  
Bump bump bump That is all i want to see,  
Baby show me (let me ya)  
Baby turn around, (b2k)  
And let me see that sexy body go (bad boy)  
(they call me diddy) bump bump bump The way you throwin that thing at me I can take it

I see you chris

You kno i like it when your body go Bump bump bump

Don't stop

Lets go, lets go

Baby turn around and let me see that body go Bump bump bump

C'mon Lets go C'mon Lets go

And another one

Its pandamonium baby

When the song ended they went back to the sofa to talk. They talked and dance till 4 in the morning. The party slowly ended. People left little by little. Till only the Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha were the only ones left. They were busy cleaning till 5.


	3. 3

Chapter 3: The Hot Spring

Kagome: Well, now that everything is all cleaned up better get go to your time, Inuyasha.

They all headed to the well in silence. Inuyasha picked Sango up bridal style and went through the well. Then Kagome went though the well. Once on the other side Inuyasha turned into his old selves (what a shame. He were better the other way. But hey, who's complaining.) They all headed over to Kaede's hut. When they got there Kaede wasn't there.

Sango: Hey, where is Kaede?

Villager: Kaede, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirrara went to another village and won't be back for 2 months.

Kagome, who had been getting her bathing things, looked at them.

Kagome: Oh okay. Sango, you wanna go to the hot spring with me.

At this point Sesshomaru came.

Sesshomaru: Hello, little brother.

Inuyasha: Hello, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Where are you two going?

Sango: Kagome and me are going to the hot spring.

Kagome: Don't even think about it, you two. It's only me and Sango going, that's it. Sesshomaru, make sure he doesn't come near us and don't you come either. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

Inuyasha: Feh. Who said I was?

But it was to late Sango and Kagome were already on there way to the hot spring. They got there really fast. They got into the water (in their bathing suits, they didn't trust the boys.)

Kagome: Do you think the boys will come?

Sango didn't say anything at all. She put a finger to her lips to tell Kagome to 'shh'. Sango then picked two rocks and throw them into the bushes.  
Sesshomaru: OW! THAT HURT!

Inuyasha: SHUT UP! SESSHOMARU THEY'LL HEAR US!!

Sesshomaru: HEY BUT YOUR YELLING TO! NOT TO MENTION SANGO IS THE ONE WHO THROW THE ROCKS! GO, SCREAM AT HER!

Sango: Will you two stop fighting and get out here now!

No movement. Only silence.

Sango: I SAID NOW!!!

Sango yelled as she throw yet another rock at them. The boys ran to the edge of the hot spring. 

Inuyasha: You didn't have to throw that second rock at us, Sango.

Inuyasha was rubbing his head.

Sango: Well, you should have come out when I throw the first rock. And besides we told you not to come. But if you are going to stay, then change into your swimsuits. I brought them because I knew you would come. They're over by that tree.

The boys looked up at the girls and gave them a weak smile then turn to the tree to change. Kagome stood and sat next to Sango they were whispering to each other.

Kagome: You knew they were coming and you didn't tell me.

Sango smiled.

Sango: I thought you knew them by now.

Just then the boys came into the hot spring.

Sesshomaru: What were you two talking about?

They both looked at Sesshomaru.

Sango & Kagome: Nothing. Not a thing.

They turn to each other and went into a fit of giggles. The boys came up to them and started to tickle them. The girls were rolling all around the hot spring with the boys tickling them like crazy.

Kagome: Hey … stop … that … we … can't … breath!

Sesshomaru stopped he was tired anyways (NOT) but Inuyasha kept on.

Sango: Inuyasha … Stop … I … Need … To … Breathe!

But he wouldn't stop he liked her laugh too much. Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha and he fell on Sango.

Sango: Hey, what do you think you are doing!

She pushed Inuyasha off of herself.

Inuyasha: It wasn't me it was Sesshomaru!

Sango turned to Sesshomaru.

Sango: Sesshomaru, I think you should run.

Sango got up slowly giving the youkai a couple of minutes, head start. She soon was on her feet running after him with Hiraikotsu in hand.

Kagome: Hey Sesshomaru! I only have one word for you!

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome.

Sesshomaru: Oh-no! Kagome … Please don't say it!

Kagome looked at him with innocent eyes.

Kagome: I would never say SIT!!!!

Bang! Sesshomaru went head first into the dirt.

Sango: Thank you, Kagome.

Kagome: Your … Welcome… Sango. Lets play a game.

Was all she managed between giggles. Sesshomaru got up and went over to the rest of the group who had stop laughing and were getting ready to play a game.

Sango: Hey what game are we going to play?

Kagome looked at the others.

Kagome: It called truth or dare. 


	4. 4

Chapter 4: Truth or Dare

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome.

Sesshomaru: How does one play 'Truth or Dare'?

Kagome: Well first you ask a person if they want truth or dare? Then if the choose truth you ask them a question and they have to say the truth no matter what it is. But if they choose dare you have to tell them some thing to do like 'I dare you to do this.' and that's it. So, raise your hand if you're in.  
She looked around they all had there hands up even Inuyasha.

Sango: Kagome? Can I go first?

Kagome looked at Sango.

Kagome: Of course you can, Sango.

Sango looked from Kagome to Inuyasha to Sesshomaru and back again.

Sango: Okay. Kagome? truth or dare?

Kagome thought for a moment.

Kagome: Truth.

Sango: Okay. How do you think of Hojo as a friend or more?

Kagome: Oh, that's easy as a friend.

A slight smile came across Sesshomaru's lips.

Kagome: Okay, my turn. Inuyasha? truth or dare?

Inuyasha: Dare.

Kagome: I dare you to … show your soft side for the rest of the… week.

Inuyasha: Feh. Easy. My turn. Sesshomaru? truth or dare?

Sesshomaru: Truth.

Inuyasha: Do you hate all humans?

Sesshomaru: No. Okay, Who should I…

He was cut off by a sound that came from the distance. The group stood up.

Inuyasha: I smell Naraku.  
Kagome: Where is his scent coming from?

Inuyasha: It's coming from the east. Sango try to sense the jewel shards that he has?

Sango: I found one to the north and one to the east.

Sesshomaru: Okay, Kagome and Sango go to the north, Inuyasha you follow me, to the east. Lets go.

They headed off. Inuyasha bent down to pick up Tetsusaiga and throw Sesshomaru his swords. Sango got her Hiraikotsu and throw Kagome her bow and arrows. Inuyasha looked back at the girls while running to the east.

Inuyasha: Met you, two, back here in 10 minutes!

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru, Why did you tell the girls to go alone?

Sesshomaru: Because his scent comes more from here than anywhere else. And I didn't want the girls to get hurt like last time.

Inuyasha: Yeah, Naraku sure did a number on them last time.

'I just hope there alright' they both thought to themselves.

Kagome and Sango

Kagome: You didn't sense a jewel shard to the east where the boys are?

Sango: No, Kagome, I didn't.

Kagome: Then why split us up?

Sango: Because I didn't want them to get hurt like last time. It was all our fault.

Kagome: I know, we should have been aware of our surroundings, instead of trying to get to Naraku.

They walked in silence, for a while. 


	5. 5

Chapter 5: The Battle and The Girls

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru? You do realize that we are still in the swimsuits?

Sesshomaru: I know.

Inuyasha: I guess we were in a hurry to find Naraku that we forgot to get dressed. I just hope the girls are okay.

Sesshomaru: Why?

Inuyasha: It's starting to get cold and they're in their swim suits as well.

Sesshomaru: Why didn't they get dressed?

Inuyasha: Well, you didn't give them enough time to.

At that moment it started to snow. 'Naraku's scent has changed and is coming from the north, where are the girls.'

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha, Naraku's scent seems to be stronger coming from the north. Is that where the girls are?

Inuyasha thought for a minute and then his eyes grow wide

Inuyasha: Oh-no! THE GIRLS!

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned and headed towards the girls. And out of nowhere some one attacked them.

Inuyasha: Kagura.

Sesshoumaru stood still then all of a sudden he whirled around and wounded Kagura. He had almost hit Inuyasha but he had pushed him down just in time. Kagura attacked with 'Dance of Blades.' Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha out of the way and was able to dodge it. Inuyasha then unsheathed Tetsusaiga and slashed Kagura in the back. Kagura's wounds was deep and deadly if not treated right away. So she pulled the feather out of her hair and left before any more damage can be done. The boys kept on running in the direction the girls were in. When they got to the hot spring Inuyasha didn't stop because he could smell that they weren't there. But Sesshomaru stopped only to pick up two blankets he found on the floor because he new the girls would need them. (Isn't that weird:-)

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru! Hurry up I found the girls!

Sesshomaru: Good.

Inuyasha: HURRY UP!!!

Sesshomaru: I'm here!

Inuyasha was sitting on the floor with both girls in his arms. They were covered with snow and they were knocked out.

Inuyasha: Hurry up and help me!

Inuyasha had both girls in his arms. Sesshomaru went and picked up Kagome, then handed Inuyasha one of the blankets. The girls were turning a slit shade of blue.

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru, I see two cabins in the distance we better get them inside and warmed up.

They got up and wraped the girls in the blankets (and getting their weapons) before walking in the direction of the two cabins.

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru, the cabins are only big enough for two people, if that. So, you take Kagome and go to the one on the right.

Sesshomaru started in the direction of the hut.

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru?

He turned around.

Sesshomaru: Yes, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru, take care of her because she is like my little sister and best friend. So, don't do any thing to her.

Sesshomaru nodded his head.

Sesshomaru: Don't worry. I won't do anything to her.

Sesshomaru turned and was at the door, he was about to turn the doorknob but was stopped by Inuyasha's words.

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru, don't forget that I'm listening.

Sesshomaru: Likewise.

At this point the boys went in to the cabins. 


	6. 6

Chapter 6: The Cabins

Inuyasha's cabin

Inuyasha rushed over to the fire pit and laid Sango down in front of it. He then put their weapon down in a corner of the cabin. Then he started to build a fire, once that was done he started to think about some thing Kagome told him and the others about.

FLASHBACK

Kagome and the others were sitting around the fire looking though her schoolbooks. Miroku had the Medical book.

Miroku: Lady Kagome, what is Hypothermia?

Kagome: Well, Hypothermia is when some one gets really cold and their body starts to shut down.

Miroku: Yes, Lady Kagome, but how do you treat it?"

Kagome: First you get into a closed space and find a blanket or something to cover them with, then you take off all their wet clothes and wrap them up in something warm. If that doesn't work then you might have to use body heat. If that is the case then you have to remove all of your wet clothes and help them warm up but at the same time you have to stay warm as well.

Miroku at this point just smiled and said.

Miroku: What happens if all your clothes and theirs …

He was cut off by Kaede. 

Kaede: SIT! Don't you finish that sentence you, lechous monk.

END OF FLASHBACK

'Oh god, she is going to sit me so many times for this. I'll probably be the size of Myoga when she's done with me.' He prayed that her swimsuit was dry. And he was in luck because it was. 'Thank you.' He wraped her in the blanket and pulled her as close as possible to the fire. When he saw her skin go back to normal color then he got up, to make sure the door was locked, before sitting against a wall and fell into a light sleep. (He is sitting against the wall that is closest to Sesshomaru and Kagome. You know, just in case. lol)

Meanwhile in Sesshomaru's cabin  
He knew what to do right a way so he got down to work. 'Kagome please be okay…I… love…you…' while letting his thoughts trail off he started to make a fire. He put their weapons in the corner and put Kagome next to the fire. Kagome's swimsuit was dry so he wraped her up in the blanket to warm her up. Once her skin was back to her normal color that's when he stopped rubbing her arms and he got up from sitting next to her, and locked the door (just in case, anyone came) before going, and sitting against a wall and started to close his eyes to rest. A couple minutes later he realized that he was starting to get cold and that's when it hit him, in the hurry to find the girls they for got to get their clothes from the spring. In fact all he was able to get was the two blankets of with Inuyasha and Sango had one and he and Kagome the other. He won't dare to go under the blanket Kagome was wraped in because of what Inuyasha said and because he might turn into his old self. A few moments later Kagome woke up, she moaned with pleasure at how warm it was. She sat up slowly and looked around she seemed to be in a cabin of some sort. She was next to a fire and was wraped up in a blanket. 'I wonder who brought me here. Was it Sango or was I kidnapped or something.' A voice came from behind her.

Sesshomaru: Are you warm now?

She jumped and turned around to face the voice.

Kagome: Sessy, you scared the crap out of me.

Sesshomaru smiled a bit at the sight of seeing her awake and that she was okay.

Sesshomaru: Oh sorry, Kagome.

Now it was Kagome's turn to smile. She looked around and realized that she and him were the only ones there. She jumped to her feet.

Kagome: Where are Sango and Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru looked startled but snapped out of it.

Sesshomaru: They are in the cabin next to us. Now come, and sit next to me, so we can trade information.

Kagome sat in front of Sesshomaru, so she could see him eye to eye.

Kagome: What do you want to know?

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome.

Sesshomaru: Why did Sango lie about sensing the jewel to the east?

Kagome bow her head, to avoid his eyes and to hide her blush.

Kagome: She lied because She didn't want you two to get hurt again. Because last time it was all our fault that we lost and you two got hurt and had to carry us at the same time.

Sesshomaru lifted her face so that he could see her eyes, she was crying.

Sesshomaru: Kagome, it wasn't yours or Sango's faults. It wasn't any of ours. It just happened and sometimes something happens for a reason. Maybe it wasn't time for us to win. At least not yet.

Kagome smiled and leaned over to give him a hug. Kagome was starting to get cold. That's when she realized that they were still in their swim suits and they were very close to each other, but she didn't care she liked being this close to him. But now it really was getting cold.

Kagome: Sessy? Where are our clothes?"

Sesshomaru blushed, he just remember were their clothes were.

Sesshomaru: I think they are still at the hot spring. When Inuyasha and I realized that we were going the wrong way, we turned and started to head off in the direction that you, girls, were in. I was only able to locate two blankets.

Kagome looked around and spotted only one blanket.

Kagome: Uh, Sesshomaru, where's the other blanket?  
Sesshomaru: We have one blanket and Inu and Sango have the other.

Kagome got up and walked over to the blanket, she then sat down with it wraped around her, when she spoke she was blushing.

Kagome: I guess we have to share it then since we're basically wearing nothing, but our swim suits.

Sesshomaru had totally forgot that they would have to share the blanket, he had a lump in his throat but he swallowed it.

Sesshomaru: You could always take it. I could sit here. You know it's not even that cold.

'Yeah right' he thought to himself. Kagome wasn't going to fall for that.

Kagome: Sesshomaru, you are freezing. I mean look at you you're turning blue. So stop being a dumb ass and get that ass of your under here.

Sesshomaru almost fell over with shock 'She cares that much about me.' He got up and sat next to her, while he thought to himself 'Or is it just she needs me to keep her warm for just tonight, then she would pretend it never happened.' While he thought that she was thinking 'Does he really hate me that much, that he would rather die than be under a blanket with me just for one night. ' She couldn't hold it, any more. She started to cry. This caught Sesshomaru by surprise.

Sesshomaru: Kagome, why are you crying?

Between sob Kagome managed to say.

Kagome: I'm… crying… because you… hate …me.

These words hurt him the most. Sesshomaru: Kagome, my love, stop crying I don't hate you. In fact, it is the opposite.

He turned his head so she couldn't see the tears going down his face. 'She thinks I hate her. How can I hate someone I love so much, even life it self isn't as important as her, at least to me. This is just, too much for me to handle. I have to tell her, right here right now.' He made himself look at Kagome, in her eyes. Which held so much pain and understanding.

Sesshomaru: Kagome, I…I… I love… you.

Kagome couldn't help but smile.

Kagome: I love…you…too, Sesshomaru. (FINALLY! YES! YEAH! :-)

Sesshomaru leaned his head down and captured her lip in a light passionate kiss. They laid down facing each other and fell asleep. (Aww! They are sleeping in each other arms. How cute!)

Meanwhile in Inuyasha's cabin

Sango started to wake up. It was freezing. She looked around the cabin and spotted Inuyasha. Getting up with the blanket wraped around her, she sat in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha had heard her sit in front of him so he opened his eyes.

Inuyasha: Sango, are you okay? Do you remember what happened?

Sango thought for a minute.

Sango: Yeah, Kagome and me were walking when it started to snow. We tried to turn back but something hit me and I don't remember what happened next.

Inuyasha smiled and gave her a hug.

Inuyasha: I'm just so happy that you're alive. I don't know what we would do without you.  
Sango: Inuyasha, I can't believe you said that.

Inuyasha was taken by surprise by her words.

Inuyasha: What did I say?

Sango was really mad.

Sango: The only reason that your happy that i'm alive is because you still have your shard detector. That's all I am to you.

Inuyasha was shocked.

Inuyasha: Sango, how could you say that. I…I…I love you.

He looked away but turned to face her after hearing her next words.

Sango: Inuyasha, I… love you too.

Inuyasha gave Sango a light kiss on the lips.

Inuyasha: Sango?

She looked at Inuyasha.

Sango: Yes, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Sango, will you be my mate?

Sango: I would love to be your mate, Inuyasha.

Then they kissed and they fell asleep, holding each other. 


	7. 7

Chapter 7: The Secrets

In the morning, the couples walked out of the cabins as if nothing had happened the night before. They went back to the hot spring to get their clothes. They got dressed and headed to Kaede's hut. It was still cold but not as cold. Any way they didn't seem to notice. Kagome and Sesshomaru walked a head of Inuyasha and Sango.

Sango: Inuyasha, do you think we should tell them what happened last night?

Inuyasha looked alway blushing.

Inuyasha: Sango, I don't think I'm ready for them to know.

Sango let out the breath that she was holding and smiled.

Sango: Good I'm not ready either.  
Up in front where Kagome and Miroku are

Sesshomaru: Hey, Kagome?

Kagome: What, Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: I love you.

Kagome: I love you, too.

They were whispering to each other so the other two couldn't hear them.

Sesshomaru: Kagome, would you mind if I were to hold your hand?

Kagome bit her lip to stop her from smiling.

Kagome: Sure, if you want.

Sesshomaru reached for Kagome's hand but was stopped by Inuyasha. Inuyasha saw what Sesshomaru was doing so he ran up behind him and turned him around, almost knocking him to the floor.

Inuyasha: What do you think your doing, you Hentai?

Kagome stepped in front of Sesshomaru.

Kagome: He was going to hold my hand. He even asked me and I said yes since he asked.

Inuyasha's mouth hung open.

Inuyasha: You said what to him and he asked to what?

It was time for Sango to speck up.

Sango: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru asked Kagome if he could hold her hand and she said yes. You're the only one in their way, so step back. Or do you want me to say it.

Inuyasha went around the others while looking at the floor. Kagome and Sango shuck their heads.

Kagome: Thanks, Sango.

Sango: Your welcome, Kagome.

Sango ran up to where Inuyasha was.

Sango: Inuyasha, you know that they like each other.

Inuyasha looked at Sango before rolling his eyes.

Inuyasha: I know. But I just wanted to protect her like I want to protect ... you.

Sango smiled and placed a kiss on his lips, without the other two noticing. 


	8. 8

Chapter 8: Dare and Hide

The group had been walking for hours.

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha? Why don't we stop at that building up ahead so the girls could rest?

Inuyasha: Whatever.

They walk up to the builds. They realized that there were only two houses. And they had been abandoned for some time. They checked them out and found no blankets only a bed, a fireplace, a table, a desk, and a chair. And outside by the door they found wood.

Sango: Hey. Kagome, why don't we go to the hot spring and finish the game?

Kagome: Sure, Sango, lets go.

Inuyasha & Sesshomaru: What about us?!?

Sango: Okay, but you can't tickle us. Understand?

The boys crossed their fingers.

Inuyasha & Sesshomaru: We understand.

They headed to the hot spring and changed behind the trees.

Kagome: Sesshomaru, it was your turn to ask Sango.

Sesshomaru: Sango, truth or dare?

Sango: Dare

Sesshomaru: (smiled) I dare you to kiss Inuyasha?

Sango & Inuyasha: WHAT!?!?!

Sesshomaru: Kiss Inuyasha on the lips.

Sango looks at Kagome, who is having a fit of giggles. 'Don't worry I'm gonna get you, Kagome. Just you wait.' Sango leaned over to Inuyasha and gave him a pop kiss.

Sango: Happy!(Smiles) Kagome? Truth or Dare?

Kagome: Truth. I know you to well Sango.

Sango: Fine do you like Sesshomaru as more than a friend? You know like a lover?

Kagome: (Blushes) Uh…uh…

Sango: Don't forget to tell the truth Kagome.

Kagome: Y…Yes. Inuyasha? Truth or Dare?

Inuyasha: Dare?

Kagome: I dare you to hug Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walk up to each other and when they reached each other they made a face and then they fainted. Kagome is smiling like nothing has happen and is looking around the spring. 'I can't hold it in much longer I have to leave' Thought Sango after seeing their faces.

Sango: HA! HA! Lets play a trick on them.

Kagome: What do you have in mind?

Sango: Follow me.

They get up and go around a tree.

Sango: Lets change clothes so that way they get confused about who is who. And lets go hide in the cabins and see how long it takes them to find us.

Kagome: Okay.

The girls get dressed and head to the cabin, but they grabbed the boys clothes first. Then they each go into one. -  
The guys woke up realized the girls were gone. They got up and they took off their swimsuits and wrap themselves in towels. Then they start to look for them. When they reach the cabins, they spilt up.  
-  
Inuyasha goes into one of the cabins and closes the door behind him. He looks up to see Sango standing in the middle of the room. She had on Kagome's school uniform. She looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

Sango: Inuyasha? Come here?  
Inuyasha nodded his head. He then let go of his towel and it fell to the floor. When it was totally on the floor and off of him, Sango started staring instantly at his big erection. Inuyasha then started to move closer and closer to Sango. Once he was right in front of her, he started unbuttoning her shirt while staring into her brown eyes. Sango looked down to see her shirt opening up. Inuyasha continued unbuttoning her shirt until all the buttons were undone. After a few seconds her shirt was all unbuttoned, Inuyasha slowly took off Sango's shirt. When it was off, Inuyasha threw it aside. Sango stood there staring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha then quickly put his hands behind her and unzipped her skirt very, very quickly. All she had on was her bra and panties. Inuyasha stood back and admired Sango's body for a few seconds (more like minutes). Sango then started to get a little naughty. She put her hands on her back and unhooked her bra. When it was off, she threw it right in front of Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha took it out of his face and then quickly pulled Sango into his arms. He started rubbing her panties in the front, which made her start to moan a bit. He then carried Sango bridal style on to a desk. After he dragged a desk and a chair out. Once he had done that, he picked Sango up and put her on the desk. Inuyasha then slid Sango's panties off. When that was off, he quickly inserted three of his big fingers into her, then he started pumping in and out of her.

Sango: Oh gods Inuyasha!!!!

Inuyasha: You like that don't you?

Sango: Yes....

Inuyasha: If you start calling me daddy, you'll get more pleasure!

Sango: Daddy......I want you inside of me!

He started pumping in and out of her really hard and quickly now. Sango started moaning and panting really hard and she started sweating a lot. Inuyasha then laid Sango on the desk with himself on top of her. He took hit fingers out of her and started licking his fingers clean. He then started rubbing her clit with his thumb. Sango then started moaning again. While he did that, he lifted himself off of her a bit. Inuyasha then spreaded Sango's legs wide open, as wide as they could go. Sango supported herself on her elbows so that he would know what in the world Inuyasha was doing to her down there.

Inuyasha: Why are you looking?

Sango: I want to know what you're up to

Inuyasha looked up into her eyes and smirked at her. He then put his head between her legs and started licking around her clitoris. Sango threw her head back from the sensation. Inuyasha then started darting his tongue in and out of her. Sango started moaning, panting, and throwing her head back and side to side. Inuyasha had a hard time trying to get his tongue fully into her so what he had to do was use his fingers. He opened the lips with his claws and started darting his tongue in and out again. This time Sango was really moaning, hard. After a few more tongues in her, Inuyasha just let his tongue stay inside of her for a while. Sango threw her head back way farther than before. After a few minutes he took his tongue out of her.

Inuyasha: Having fun?

Sango: moan

Inuyasha: I take that as a yes.

He then put her on the chair with her legs wide open like before. He got down on his knees and started licking her again. While his tongue was busy, his thumb was busy as well. He started rubbing her clit with his thumb while his tongue and finger were inside of her. Sango was getting the pleasure of her life.

Sango: Gods......Inuyasha!!!!!

Inuyasha: Yes?

Sango: Rub harder......

Inuyasha obeyed Sango's order. He started rubbing her clit harder. Sango kept on tossing her head back and side to side. Inuyasha could see that she was pretty happy with what she was getting from him. Inuyasha then started to rub her clit even harder which made Sango toss her head around every milli second. He then started to pump his fingers into her even faster and further into her. Sango started moaning even louder this time. Inuyasha lifted his head up from between her thighs and looked at her, tossing her head back and forth. While his fingers were still in her, he got up with Sango beside him. Sango was standing while she was tossing her head back. He stood there staring at Sango for a while because he was getting "entertained". He then laid her on the floor while still pumping into her. When she was on the floor, he laid on top of her and kissed her on the lips roughly. Sango started moaning into his mouth. While they were kissing, Sango was still moving her head back and forth.

Inuyasha: Would you quit your moving?

Sango: I......can't.....

Inuyasha then smirked and moved down to her pussy. His face was right in front of her pussy and when he was there he inserted his tongue into her and kept it in there. Sango's eyes widened and then she stared down at Inuyasha who's face was stuck between her thighs. Inuyasha then started to explore the inside of her. Sango started to moan again but this time really, really loud and quickly.

Sango: Inu...ya…sha...

Inuyasha tried to look up at her but he could only see her breasts which were in the way pretty much. Just then he took out his tongue and then went to her breasts insetad. When he did that juice started to come out of Sango's vagina. He looked down and saw that there was some kind of liquid running down. He then got a little excited. He quickly got back down to her cunt and started licking up her juice even the juice that was still inside of her cunt. Sango started moaning AGAIN.

Inuyasha: Sango...you have so much juice and i never knew you tasted so good...

Sango: Well...now...you...uh...know...

Inuyasha: Not that i know how you taste, i'll want to taste you every single day.

Inuyasha continued lapping up her juice while she had the pleasure of her life and while she was moaning.

Sango: Inuyasha.....

After Inuyasha was all done, he helped Sango get up and got her on her feet. He then got behind her and then started fucking her in the ass. First Sango had her eyes wide opened because of the shock and then she started moaning AGAIN!!!! While his cock was in her ass, his left hand roamed around her body til he had found to her nipples. He started playind around with them. His other hand was at her pussy and then he started pushing his fingers in and out of her. Sango tilted her head back in esctasy (i dont know how to spell it).

Sango: OHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: Yes my sweet?

Sango: Harder.......faster.....

Inuyasha: Let's do something different before we get to more fucking!

Inuyasha laid himself on the ground while Sango was on top of him. She began to crawl up towards his face. She had her pussy right in front of Inuyasha's face and that was what Inuyasha really wanted. He had his hands on her hips while he was licking and fucking her like crazy. Sango had her head down so that she could see Inuyasha but all she could possibly see was his tongue dartin in and out of her. Just then Sango had an orgasm hit her.

Sango: INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha didn't even pay attention to Sango, instead he just kept on licking her pussy like hell. He was basically torturing her at the time. When Inuyasha was all done there he went up to her breasts and started nibbling on her nipples. He then took his left hand and cupped her left breast. He gave it a hard squeeze and Sango let out a bit of a scream. Inuyasha then got off of the floor while Sango was still on all four. He then got her on her feet.

Inuyasha: Let's to some fucking now!

Inuyasha pushed Sango against a wall and then started fucking her in the ass. Sango had her hands on the wall so that her face wouldn't be squashed by all the hard thrusts. Then Inuyasha bent Sango so that her hands were on the wall but her ass was basically hanging out so that he could do it way easier. He started fucking her in the ass really hard this time. Suddenly Sango had another orgasm already and then Inuyasha started moaning.

Inuyasha: Oh god Sango...You're so tight in the ass...

Inuyasha then stopped thrusting but he left his cock in her ass for a while until he turned her around and started fucking into her pussy. Sango started screaming, moaning, groaning, and panting all at the same time. Just then Inuyasha released his seed into her. Both of them had an orgasm at the time. Sango then fell to the ground with her legs wide open for Inuyasha. Inuyasha laid down on the ground while his face was near her pussy. He first inserted his tongue into her. Sango held on to her knees. He then replaced his tongue with his fingers. He had his pinky, ring, index, and middle finger in her which made it pretty hard to fit that in. Sango let out a scream when Inuyasha had finally got 4 fifths of his hand into her.

Sango: Oh...gods!!!!!!!!! INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

With that he replaced his hand with his tongue again. He started darting his tongue further in with every lick. Sango held on to his head and pushed his head in further. Which made Inuyasha insert his tongue further inside of her.

Inuyasha: Oh gods Sango...that was seriously great!!!

Sango: I love you.

Inuyasha: I love you too.

Sango gave Inuyasha a quick kiss on the lips and then they both got dressed.  
-  
Sesshomaru walked into the other cabin and closed the door.

Sesshomaru: Kagome? You in here? 


End file.
